Memória Perdida
by Mione11
Summary: O que um vaso pode fazer com a memória e a sanidade do Kai?Kai OOC,completa.
1. Memória Perdida

Cap 1-O Vaso

-Kai foi sem querer! Eu juro!

Dizia um garoto de boné e cabelos azuis fugindo de um furioso Kai pelas ruas de Bey City...

Kai:-jure quando estiver morto Tyson!

Enquanto isso Daichi,Max,Kenny e Ray tentavam impedi-lo...

Ray e Daichi:-calma Kai!

Kenny e Max:-ele não viu que era o seu cachecol e não um guardanapo que estava na mesa!

O Tyson ia dizer que era isso mesmo,mas não conseguiu,quando ele ia falar alguma coisa viu que um vaso descia numa velocidade maluca em direção a cabeça do seu amigo rabugento...

Tyson:-KAI CUIDADO COM O...

Tarde demais,quando o Kai olhou pra cima o vaso atingiu ele em cheio e ele desmaiou...

Cinco minutos depois Kai abriu os olhos devagar,o mundo em volta dele estava girando e ele via mais ou menos uns dez rostos muito parecidos uns com os outros olhando pra ele...

Tyson:-Kai!você está bem?

Kai:-sim,quem é Kai?

Os cinco amigos se olharam assustados...

Ray:-como assim quem é Kai?você é o Kai.

Kai:-ah...legal...quem são vocês?

Tyson:-somos os seus amigos lembra?eu,o Ray,o Max,O Kenny e o Daichi

Kai:-não lembro de ninguém,onde eles estão?

Max:-bem na sua frente!

O Kai continuou sem reconhecer ninguém...

Kenny:-ah...Kai dá licença um minuto?

Kai:-claro...seu nome é...

Kenny:-Kenny.

Kai:-ta.

Então o Kenny chamou os outros pra um canto e disse...

Kenny:-acho que o Kai perdeu a memória

Ray:-e não é só isso ele parece...diferente.

Todos eles concordaram...

Daichi:-o que agente faz agora?

Kenny:-já ta tarde,vamos levar ele pra casa amanhã agente vê o que faz.

Então eles explicaram pro Kai o que aconteceu e disseram o que ia fazer...

Kai:-tudo bem,alguém pode me dizer onde eu moro?

Todos se entreolharam,niunguém tinha a menor idéia de onde ele morava...

Tyson:-vo levar ele pra minha casa hoje,amanhã agente vê se ele já voltou ao normal ou procura a casa do desalojado aqui u.u'

No dia seguinte o Tyson estava repetindo seu café da manhã pela décima terceira vez,quando alguém abriu a porta...

-Tyson já ta cordado?

Tyson:-oi Hillary,é que agente tem uma coisa importante pra fazer hoje

Hillary:-o que?

Tyson:-é que um vaso caiu na cabeça do Kai e ele perdeu a memória,não sabe nem onde é a casa dele então agente vai se reunir pra ver se ele lembra de alguma coisa...

Nesse instante aparece o Kai todo feliz...

Kai:-BOM DIA!

Tyson:-bom dia Kai!essa é a Hillary!

Kai:-oi Hillary!prazer em conhecê-la!

Hillary:-ah...Oi Kai!o prazer é meu!

Então Kai pegou um pote de cereal e saiu da cozinha do mesmo jeito sorridente que tinha entrado...

Hillary:-temos que fazer ele voltar!e rápido!

Disse ela parecendo desesperada

Tyson:-tá bom,mas primeiro...

Hillary:-primeiro...

Tyson:-eu tenho que terminar de comer!

Hillary:-¬¬'

E assim que o Tyson terminou os três foram encontrar o resto dos seus amigos.

Fim do cap 1!

Ai ai...outra fic minha...espero que vocês gostem!não sei quanto tempo vo ficar sem atualizar ela,mas espero que não seja muito! E MANDEM REVIWES POR FAVOR!


	2. De volta ao passado

Cap 2-De volta ao passado

Eles combinaram de se encontrar no lugar do acidente,e alguns minutos depois estavam todos reunidos...

Kenny:-e aí Tyson?você sabe se o Kai lembrou de alguma coisa?

Tyson:-não,mas ele me acordou ás quatro e meia da manhã pra perguntar por que os filhotes de cachorro não usam fraldas ¬¬'

Todos:-O.O'

Kenny:-vamos procurar a casa do Kai então,quem sabe assim ele recupera a memória.

Daichi:-mas agente nem faz idéia de por onde começar.

Max:-e se agente ligasse pra Biovolt?tem o telefone de lá na lista.

Ray:-claro e aí agente poderia dizer'Voltaire,o Kai perdeu a memória e pode ser usado no seu plano de dominar o mundo de novo,a que horas você vem buscá-lo?"¬¬'

Max:-tem razão,não foi uma boa idéia,mas como agente vai procurar então?

Enquanto eles pensavam no que fazer o Kai foi simplesmente saindo dali...

Hillary:-gente eu odeio interromper a reunião,mas o Kai ta indo embora

Quando eles se deram conta o Kai já estava longe...

Tyson:-vamos segui-lo!

Kai foi andando alegremente pela rua sem nem se importar com os outros,ele entrou numa loja de CD's e lá estavam também o Bryan e o Tala...

Bryan:-Tala olha quem está aqui

Tala:-o Kai numa loja de CD's?coisa estranha...

No momento que o Tala ia falar com o Kai os outros cinco apareceram

Kai:-o gente!o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

Perguntou ele carregado de CD's da Britney Spears

Tyson:-agente veio atrás de você!ah,oi Tala oi Bryan!

Tala e Bryan:-o que aconteceu com o Kai?

Ray:-ahn,um vaso caiu na cabeça dele e ele ficou assim desmemoriado e meio retardado,agora agente ta tentando achar a casa dele pra ver se ajuda ele a lpembrar de alguma coisa...

Tala:-humn,eu levo vocês até lá

Os outros:-leva? O.O

Tala:-claro,faço qualquer coisa pra vocês ficarem me devendo uma depois

Todos:-¬¬'

Então eles seguiram o Tala já que não tinham escolha mesmo,demorou um pouco até eles chegarem e enquanto isso o Kai fez questão de cantar um monte de músicas em inglês cheias de palavrão e frases de duplo sentido...

Tala:-chagamos

Assim que eles chegaram estranhamente o Kai foi direto até o quarto dele,quando os outros chegaram ele estava revirando o quarto inteiro...

Kai:-onde está...onde está...onde está...ACHEI!

Max:-achou o que? A Dranzer?

Kai:-não,o meu Game Boy!

Max:-você tem um Game Boy? Legal!

Kai:-eu jogo primeiro!

E então o Kai começou a jogar e o Max olhava com cara de 'depois sou eu!'

Todos:u.u'

Então o Kenny viu a Beyblade do Kai largada num canto...

Kenny:-Kai,você lembra o que é isso?

Disse ele pegando a Dranzer e mostrando pro Kai...

Kai:-claro que lembro,essa é a Dranzer!

Kenny:-e isso não tem lembra alguma coisa como dominar o mundo?

Kai:-sim,lembra alguma coisa com isso

Kenny:- e o que é?

Kai:-que ta na hora de ver Pinky e Cérebro!

Max:-wweeeeeeeee! Pinky e Cérebro!

E os dois correram pra sala de TV...

Kenny:-acho que descobri o que aconteceu com o Kai,ele não perdeu toda memória só que ele pensa que ainda é uma criancinha u.u'

Tyson:-uma criancinha meio maluca por sinal!

Tala:-se eu soubesse que ele ia ficar engraçado assim tinha acertado um taco de baseball nele quando tive chance...

Todos: O.O'

Ray:-ahem,mesmo assim agente tem que descobrir um jeito de fazer o kai voltar u.u'

Kenny:-acho que tem três jeitos,deixar quieto até que a memória dele volte,mostrar o que aconteceu de recente pra ele,o tacar outro vaso na cabeça dele pra ver se dá certo ou se ele morre,de qualquer jeito a primeira possibilidade tá descartada porque só o Max parece que agüenta o Kai desse jeito u.u'

Ray:-tá bom,então vamos fazer o seguinte cada um fica um dia com o Kai,primeiro pode ser o Max já que eles tão grudados mesmo u.u'

Todos concordaram e em seguida decidiram a ordem e foram conversar com o Max e o Kai,mas não antes de assistirem Pinky e Cérebro.

Fim do cap 2!

Esse capítulo ficou meio non-sense,mas era pra ser assim mesmo,vou pensar em coisas melhores pra escrever no próximo XP

E MANDEM REVIEWS POR FAVOR!


	3. A noite divertida o Max

Cap 3-A noite divertida do Max

Assim quetodos pararam de assistir TV,o Ray explicou tudo de novo pro Max e perguntou...

Ray:-entendeu Max?

Max:-sim,mas quem vai ficar com ele de noite?

Ray:-você,aí a tarde vem todo mundo e depois fica outra pessoa,entendeu agora?

Max:-humn...não

Ray:-só espera agente até amanha ta bom? ¬¬

Max:-ta!

Kenny:-antes de ir deixa eu só fazer uma pergunta pro Kai pra ter certeza do que eu to falando,Kai,quanto anos você tem?

Kai:-já tenho 4!

Tala:-era disso que eu tinha medo...

Todos:-por que?

Tala:-porque antes de ir pra Abadia o Kai tinha dois "probleminhas" além de ser hiperativo ele tinha insônia e atormentava todo mundo de noite,por isso é que o Voltaire mandou ele pra lá,porque assim além de conquistar o mundo ele conseguiria dormir em paz á noite.Eu ainda lembro que na 1ª noite dele lá ele resolveu brincar de monstro da caverna ás 3 da manhã...

Kai:-e qual o problema de brincar de monstro da caverna?

Tala:-nenhum,se você não tivesse cismado de brincar disso na MINHA cama ¬¬'

Todos:-o.O

Ray:-vamos embora,amanhã agente volta pra ver o que aconteceu...

Mal sabia o Ray que ele ia se arrepender dessas palavras,no dia seguinte,quando eles voltaram parecia ter passado um furacão seguido de um terremoto na mansão,a casa estava inteira revirada,e todos os empregados pareciam zumbis,o Ray perguntou pra um deles...

Ray:-com licença,você viu o Max e o Kai?

Empregado:-os dois demônios estão lá em cima...

Disse ele antes de desmaiar,então os sete subiram as escadas com um certo medo do que iam encontrar,quando chegaram lá em cima ouviram as risadas histéricas dos dois,que aumentava ao mesmo tempo que eles chegavam perto do quarto do Kai,então o Ray abriu a porta e viu que os dois pulavam alegremente na cama,e havia restos de sorvete,doce e pipoca por todos os lados...

Todos:-MAX...KAI?

Max e Kai:-oi gente!

Então o Max 'aterrissou' na cama do Kai e foi falar com os outros

Kenny:-descobriu alguma coisa Max?

Max:-SIM!o Kai era um cara muito legal quando era criança!agente brincou,tomou potes e mais potes de sorvete,comemos doces,pipoca e em seguida fizemos guerra de tudo o que tinha sobrado!(Kai gritando ao fundo e tacando coisas no Max:WEEEEE GUERRAAAA!)e depois agente brincou mais e mais!

Tala:-por acaso vocês brincaram de monstro da caverna?

Max:-sim

Tala:-e você sobreviveu sem nenhum hematoma?

Max:-é,teve uma hora que ele correu atrás de mim com uma serra elétrica,e eu fiquei meio assustado,mas aí ele disse que ia me decepar só uns dois ou três dedos pra dar emoção e eu disse que tudo bem,mas aí depois agente enjoou de brincar disso e veio pular na cama...

Todos:¬¬U

Então no resto da tarde eles tentaram fazer Kai recuperar a memória,mas não tiveram sucesso,e chegou a vez do Ray tentar ajudar o Kai.

Fim do Cap. 3!

Bom o cap. 3 foi isso XP,espero que tenham gostado

Agora as reviews que eu não respondi

Marina:-eu também,mas resolvi variar um pouco e fazer o Kai assim XD


	4. A noite de terror do Ray

Cap 4-A noite de terror do Ray

Todos foram embora mais ou menos perto da hora do jantar,só ficaram o Kai e o Ray...

Kai:-to com fome!

Ray:-eu também,e acho que ta na hora do jantar...

Kai:-oba!eu quero pizza!

Ray:hoje não

Kai:-mas eu quero!

Ray:hoje não dá Kai,deixa pro dia que o Tyson vier aqui.

Kai:-NÃO!EU QUERO HOJE!

Ray:-mas Kai...

Kai:-EU QUERO!EU QUERO!EU QUERO!

Gritou ele se jogando no chão e começando a chorar...

Ray:-tá bom,eu vo ligar pra pizzaria,mas para de chorar!você vai querer pizza do que?

Kai:-de tudo!e sobremesa também!

Ray:-o.O ok...

Uma hora depois o Ray comia sua pizza e olhava pro Kai jurando que nunca mais ia brigar com o Tyson por causa dos modos dele na mesa...

Kai:-vem Ray!vamos brincar!

Disse ele depois de acabar com as pizzas e as sobremesas

Ray:-mas Kai,você acabou de comer...

Kai:-se você não vier eu faço escândalo de novo ¬¬'

Ray:-chantagista ¬¬U

Então ele foi arrastado pelo Kai.No dia seguinte,quando todos voltaram,a mansão esta organizada,apesar de ter caixas de pizza por todo lugar,então eles foram procurar o Kai e o Ray.Acharam os dois num quarto de hospedes,o Ray no chão,amarrado e amordaçado e o Kai tentando subir num guarda-roupa,e enquanto o Tyson,o Max e o Daichi tentavam acordar o Ray,os outros tentavam convencer o Kai a descer...

Hillary:-desce daí Kai!

Kai:não!eu quer brincar de balançar no lustre!

Bryan:-por que agente não deixa ele se pendurar no lustre até ele quebrar,aí ele se esborracha no chão e talvez recupere a memória.

Kenny:-é uma boa idéia,mas meio perigosa

Bryan:não,o Kai agüenta.

Kenny:-não é disso que eu to falando,vai que descobrem que agente deixou ele fazer isso e resolvem cobrar?duvido que alguém aqui tenha dinheiro u.u'

Todos:-¬¬U

Então o Tala pensou um pouco subiu na cama e disse

Tala:-ei Kai,vamos brincar de quem descer primeiro ganha?

Kai:-VAMOS!

Tala:no 3!1...

Kai:3!

Então ele desceu correndo e provocou o Tala mostrando a língua

Kai:-hahaha,eu ganhei!

E saiu correndo

Tala:-pena que o idiota do Bóris não ta aqui...

Bryan:-é,seria bem mais divertido ver eles tentando se matar agora...

Todos:-como assim?

Bryan:-conta pra eles Tala...

Tala:-como vocês viram,o Kai não era nenhum 'anjo' de criança,só que quando o Bóris mandava o Kai fazer uma coisa que ele não queria ,bom...ele ficava 'um pouco pior'...

Bryan:-é,Tala,você lembra quando ele colocou fogo nas calças do Bóris?

Tala:-lembro,o velho rolava no chão e gritava,enquanto o Kai apontava rindo pra ele e dizia"peru assado!peru assado",aí o Bóris apagou o fogo e foi se levantar pra correr atrás do Kai,só ele deu mau jeito nas costas...

Bryan:-eu ainda posso escutar o Bóris gritando do quarto "SEU PESTINHA! QUANDO EU PUDER LEVANTAR DAQUI VOCÊ VAI VER!ESPERA SÓ ATÉ EU POR MINHAS MÃOS EM VOCÊ!" cada vez que o Kai passava na porta só pra rir da cara dele...e teve a vez que o Bóris colocou ele de castigo,fechando ele pra fora numa tempestade de neve...

Tala:-é,só que tinha uma janela aberta e o Kai entrou por lá,e soltou os cães de guarda do Voltaire...

Todos:-e o que aconteceu?O.O'

Bryan:-digamos que um homem de quase quarenta anos,em cima de um sofá chorando feito um bebê com medo de dois Pinchers e um Poodle não é uma coisa muito bonita de se ver...

Explicou o Bryan enquanto o Ray acordava,de repente o Kai apareceu

Kai:-oi!vocês tava falando de mim?

Ray:-AHHHH1É O KAI!TIRA ELE DAQUI!TIRA!

Então o Tala tirou o Kai de lá rapidinho,enquanto o Kenny foi buscar água com açúcar pro Ray...

Tyson:-por que você ta tão nervoso Ray?

Ray:-porque aquele monstrinho tentou cortar o meu cabelo a noite toda!imagina só meu lindo e maravilhoso para-raio de mulheres cortado!nunca mais eu conseguiria ter duas namoradas ao mesmo tempo!

Todos:-¬¬U

Kenny:-temos que escolher o próximo que vai ficar com o Kai,tirando o Ray que não tem mais condição psicológica u.u'

Max:-pode ser eu?

Todos:-NÃO ¬¬'

Kenny:-vamos sortear no papelzinho

Então cada um escreveu o nome nu papel e entregou pro Kenny,que colocou tudo num saquinho e pediu pro Ray tirar e acabou saindo o nome do Tala...

Tala:-por que eu?por que SEMPRE eu?

Reclamou ele,mas ninguém ouviu,porque não queria trocar de lugar com ele por nada no mundo.

Fim do cap. 4!

Weeee!finalmente depois das provas e dos problemas do aqui está o cap 4:D

P.S:agradeço a Kaina pela correção que ela fez(tem razão,é Bryan e não Bryam!)

As reviews que eu ainda não respondi:

Brunnekinhachan:que bom que você ta gostando : )

Leide:oi!que bom que você ta gostando!pode deixar q eu vou pelo menos tentar continuar!


	5. O Trauma do Tala

Cap 5-O Trauma do Tala(ou Monstro da Caverna II-O retorno)

Quando os sete voltaram,a mansão estava normal,só tinha um detelhe:não se via uma alma viva lá dentro.

Tyson:-cade todo mundo?

Max:-será que eles se mudaram e esqueceram de levar os móveis? O.O

Todos:-¬¬U

-ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Kenny:-esse grito foi do Tala,de onde será que veio? o.O

Ray:veio lá de cima,do quarto do pest...quer dizer,do Kai u.u'

Quando eles chegaram no quarto do Kai viram que o Tala estava com cara de terror absoluto,e o Kai estava de pantufas de monstro e luvas de monstro também...

Tala:-FUJAM! ELE ESTÁ BRINCANDO DE MOSTRO DA CAVERNA DE NOVO!

Todos saíram correndo e o Tala foi soltar os empregados que o Kai tinha prendido,mas na hora que ele foi fugir,o kai agarrou ele e saiu arrastando o coitado enquanto o Tala tentava inutilmente segurar no tapete.

Bryan:-temos que salvar o Tala!

Todos:-temos?

Bryan:-humn...na verdade não,mas vai se legal jogar na cara dele que ele tentou ajudar uma vez e se deu mal(nota:pra não falar outra coisa u.u')

Todos:¬¬U

Então eles tiveram uma idéia,chamaram o Kai e trouxeram um monte de sorvete só pra ele e assim que o Kai desceu atropelando todo mundo,o Bryan foi soltar o Tala,que ainda estava meio apavorado.E assim que o Tala apareceu...

Todos:-Tala você ta bem?

Tala:-to...quer dizer...to vivo...eu acho...

Kenny:-é ta bem 'eu acho' mesmo u.u'

Tala:-como assim?

Kenny:-olha só pra você,com esse cabelo e essas roupas!parece que fugiu do hospício!

Tala:-pelo menos o meu cabelo não parece que foi cortado dentro de uma tigela.

O Kenny não gostou muito da resposta,mas os outros impediram ele de responder porque de garoto-problema eles já tinham o Kai.

Tyson:-o que o Kai fez com você?

Tala:-não muita coisa,só correu trás de mim com uma machado,uma granada,tentou fazer tiro ao alvo com um 38...coisas de criança...

Kenny:-bela noção de 'coisas de criança' que você tem hein?

Tala:-se você passasse a maior parte da sua vida com o Bryan e o Kai também acharia isso normal u.u'

Bryan:-hei!não era eu que fazia churrasco dos gatos dos vizinhos ¬¬'

Kai:-que gosto tem churrasco de gato?

Todos:-fica quietinho,fica Kai ¬¬U

Ray:-mudando de assunto,Tala,porque você estava brincando com o Kai se você sabe que ele faz essas coisas.

Tala:-porque ele leu meu diário uma vez e sabe de todos os meus segredos e vai que eu não brinco com ele e ele conta tudo.

Ray:-mas se ele pensa que tem só 4 anos nem deve conseguir ler!

Tala:-isso é só um mero detalhe u.u'

Todos:¬¬U

Tyson:-agente ainda tem que escolher quem vai ficar com o Kai hoje.

Então eles fizeram um sorteio de novo e dessa vez saiu o Bryan

Bryan:-v-vocês não vão me deixar aqui sozinho né?

Tala:-advinha ¬¬'

Kai:-o Bryan vai ficar comigo?

Tala:vai

Kai:-VOCÊS ESTÃO MALUCOS?QUEREM ME MATAR? o.O

Tala:-calma Kai,o Bryan não é tão psicótico,pelo menos não tanto quanto você está sendo.

Ray:-você diz isso porque ele não tentou arrancar as suas roupas e te matar depois u.u'

Bryan:-isso já passou Ray,e Kai se você ficar quieto eu te levo pra tortu...ops,visitar o Bóris amanha!

Kai:-sério?

Bryan:-sim

Kai:-então eu vou pegar umas 'coisinhas'

E saiu correndo pra pegar algumas coisas pra aterrorizar o Bóris,então os outros foram embora e quando já estavam meio longe...

Tyson:-será que agente fez certo?

Tala:-sei lá,mas acho que o Bryan e o Kai não vão se matar...

Tyson:-não é disso que eu to falando,é que o Kai deixou um monte de sorvete lá,e eles vão comer tudo sozinhos...

Todos se entreolharam por alguns segundos,depois deram meia volta e foram até a mansão do Kai pra acabar com o sorvete e só voltaram pra casa tarde da noite.

Fim do Cap 5!

Desculpem se esse cap não ficou muito bom,mas eu tava sem idéias pra fazer a parte do Tala,o próximo eu vou tentar fazer melhor XP.


	6. A noite tranqüila do Bryan

Cap6-A noite tranqüila do Bryan

Depois de acabarem com todo o sorvete,todos foram pra casa e tiveram uma bela indigestão,mas no dia seguinte estava lá na mansão do Kai outra vez,quando eles entraram,estava tudo silencioso,até que o Bryan aparece com a maior cara de sono...

Bryan:-já é de manha?

Tala:-já,e...cade o Kai?

Bryan:-deve estar dormindo,coisa que eu também estaria fazendo se vocês não tivessem chegado...

Todos:-DORMINDO?O KAI? O.O

Bryan:-sim.

Ray:-o que você fez pra esse milagre acontecer?

Bryan:fácil...

FLASHBACK DO BRYAN

Fazia algum tempo que todos tinha ido embora e o Kai não dava o menor sinal de cansaço...

Bryan:-Kai,se você for pro seu quarto e dormir,eu deixo você comer tudo o que quiser!e te levo pra "visitar" o Bóris mais vezes!

Kai:-sério?

Bryan:-sério.

Kai:-mas eu não to com sono...

Bryan:-eu resolvo isso...

Então o Kai foi pro quarto e o Bryan apareceu com um livro na mão...

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Tyson:-e que livro você leu pra ele?

Bryan:-"Álgebra Avançadíssima para supergênios volume 3.000" o Kai dormiu em cinco minutos...

Tyson:-quero ver se isso é verdade!

Então o Bryan fez todo mundo ir até o quarto do Kai,e quando o Bryan abriu a porta eles viram o Kai dormindo como um anjo que ele não era...

Tyson:-se eu não visse com os meus próprios olhos eu não ia acreditar!

Tala:-melhor agente acordar ele...

Todos:-por que?

Tala:-porque se ele já estava agindo daquele jeito estando cansado,ele vai estar umas duas vezes pior quando estiver "recarregado"

Todo mundo estremeceu só de pensar nessa possibilidade,e assim que o Kai acordou,todos foram com o Kai e o Bryan atrás do Bóris.o Kai ia arrastando o Bryan pelas ruas enquanto o resto ia mais trás com medo de se tornar vítima das travessuras dele...

Hilary:-ahn...por que nós estamos indo ver o Bóris mesmo?

Tala e Ray:-porque antes ele do que nós pra agüentar o Kai u.u'

Bryan:-acho que é aqui

Disse ele apontando pra uma placa que dizia:"Casa de Repouso:Pessoas Malucas,que ficaram malucas por causa de outras pessoas malucas",eles entraram e foram ver o número do quarto do Bóris com a Recepcionista.

Recepcionista:-ele está no inferno.

Todos:-que? O.O

Recepcionista:-quer dizer,no quarto 666.

Então eles foram procurar o Bóris,o Kai saiu correndo,atropelando os pobres desavisados que apareciam na frente dele,e assim que ele chegou no quarto do Bóris,abriu a porta,pulou em cima dele com tudo e tentou amarrá-lo

Bóris:-SOCORRO!

Tala:-já to me acostumando a ouvir essa palavra depois que o Kai chega u.u'

Disse ele quando todo mundo entrou no quarto.

Bóris:-o que deu no Hiwatari?

Bryan:-digamos que ele resolveu "relembrar os velhos tempos"

Bóris:-que "velhos tempos"?

Tala:-ahn...de quando ele tinha us 4 anos mais ou menos...

Bóris:-ELE VOLTOU A TER 4 ANOS?OH NÃO...

Tala:-na verdade ele pensa que tem 4 anos

Bóris:-c-como isso aconteceu?

Disse ele tentando se desviar das tentativas do Kai de amarrá-lo,os outros explicaram tudo.

Kenny:-então,concluindo a culpa é toda do Tyson u.u'

Tyson:-ei!por que toda minha?

Kenny:-porque se você não comesse como um porco,não teria confundido o cachecol do Kai com um guardanapo,ele não teria corrido atrás de você e um vaso não teria caído na cabeça dele,fazendo ele enlouquecer todo mundo ¬¬'

Tyson:-¬¬U

Mais tarde todos foram comer,mas esqueceram de alguém...

Tyson:-cadê o Kai?

Tala:-ficou lá no quarto com o Bóris...

Bryan:tentando acender o fogo pra fazer um churrasco...

Todos:-ah...churrasco...CHURRASCO? O.O

Eles correram de volta pro quarto do Bóris e quando abriram a porta deram de cara com o Bóris amarrado como carne que vai ser assada e o Kai tentando aumentar o fogo(nota da autora:sabe o Jack Sparrow no novo Piratas do Caribe? Então... XD),o Tala afastou o Kai dali e o Ray apagou o fogo...

Tala:-que coisa feia Kai!você não pode comer isso!

Ray:-é carne estragada!vai fazer mal pra você depois!

Bóris:-¬¬U

Kai:-mas eu queria tostar ele...

Disse o Kai fazendo cara de choro...

Bryan:-agente pode largar ele aí pra queimar as calças dele,o que você acha?

Kai:-legal!

Depois que o Kai riu bastante eles foram embora e assim que chegaram na mansão do Kai,sortearam a próxima vítima,ops,babá.

Kenny:-o próximo felizardo(a)é...o TYSON!

Eles se viraram pro Tyson pra ver a reação dele,mas não aconteceu nada porque o coitado estava desmaiado.

Fim do cap. 6!

Dessa vez eu demorei,mas é q eu queria fazer uma coisa mais decente XP,no próximo acho que o Kai vai estar um pouquinho mais bagunceiro(coitado do Tyson XD)


	7. A noite roubada do Tyson

Cap7-a noite roubada do Tyson.

Todos:-Tyson!Tyson acorda!

Tyson:-o que aconteceu?

Kenny:-você é o 'felizardo' que vai ficar com o Kai!

Tyson:-alguém faz eu desmaiar de novo!depressa!!

Ray:-sinto muito cara!

Daichi:-haha,se ferrou!

Tyson:¬¬U

Então eles foram embora,mesmo com o Tyson pedindo pra eles ficarem,o Tala até pensou em reconsiderar quando o Tyson disse que ia deixar ele ganhar o campeonato mundial,mas depois ele pensou bem e achou que era melhor ficar com o segundo lugar,do que ter que brincar de monstro da caverna outra vez.

No dia seguinte,quando eles voltaram,ouviram barulho de pratos e pensaram que o Kai e o Tyson deviam estar aterrorizando as cozinheiras,quer dizer,comendo,mas então alguém sentado no último degrau da escada,com a cabeça nos joelhos parecendo muito triste...era o Tyson...

Kenny:-Tyson,o que aconteceu?

Tyson:-...meu boné...

Max:-o que tem o seu boné?

Tyson:-...

Daichi:-fala homem!

Tyson:aquele pestinha do Kai pegou meu boné e não quer devolder!e não sou homem,sou um garoto!

Todos:-¬¬U

Kenny:-humn,entendi!quando uma criança pequena começa a imitar alguém,quer dizer que ela admira essa pessoa,isso quer dizer que o Kai deve achar o Tyson legal,eu mesmo tenho um primo pequeno que quer fazer tudo o que eu faço.além disso,acho que o Kai lembrou que além de rival,o Tyson é amigo dele!

Ray:-coitado do seu primo,ops,de você,quer dizer,o Kai deve estar se recuperando!

Kenny:-¬¬U

Tyson:-sei lá,eu só sei que sem o meu boné,eu não me sinto o Tyson...eu me sinto mais como o Tyson Granger...

Tala:-faz diferença? ¬¬'

Tyson:-faz u.u'

A Hilary ia falar alguma coisa,mas o Tyson se levantou e começo a subir as escadas...

Hilary:-onde você vai?

Tyson:-pra biblioteca...

Hilary:-mas você nem gosta de ler! O.O

Tyson:-o Tyson não gostava,talvez o Tyson Granger goste.

E subiu deixando todos mudos.

Bryan:-gente,o caso é sério.

Disse assim que o Tyson entrou na biblioteca.

Hilary:-temos que resolver isso!vamos fazer o seguinte,eu,o Tala e o Daichi vamos tentar trazer o Tyson á realidade,enquanto isso o resto tenta recuperar o boné e acalmar o monstrinho,ops, o Kai.

Mas eles não tiveram tampo de planejar como,porque,assim que a Hilary dividiu os grupos,o Kai entrou como um furação movido a todo tipo de coisas que alguém consegue comer,e todo sujo também,então o Ray teve uma idéia...

Ray:-Kai,por que você não vai tomar um banho?aí você pode brincar lá!

Então os dois subiram e o Ray deixou o Kai tomar banho sozinho,não podia ter cometido um engano maior,quando o Kai saiu ele estava mais limpo,mas o banheiro estava uma bagunça e o boné do Tyson ficou tão encharcado que encolheu...

Enquanto isso na biblioteca...

Hilary:-Tyson,para de ler!isso vai fundir o seu cérebro!!!

Daichi:-é cara!você não agüenta isso!

Tala:-eu achei que você não sabia ler...

Todos:-¬¬U

Então eles insistiram tanto que o Tyson se encheu e acabou se convencendo a voltar pro pra onde estava os outros, que estavam desesperados correndo do Kai que, a essa altura, tinha começado uma guerra de travesseiros e almofadas e estava acertando todo mundo...

Ray:-Tyson,eu tenho uma coisa pra te contar...

Tyson:-o que?

Ray:-sabe o seu boné...bem o Kai devolveu,mas...

Ele mostrou o boné,que tinha ficado do tamanho certinho pra ser colocado na cabeça de um anão de jardim.

Tyson:-ah,então é só isso?eu resolvi desencanar do boné...

Então o Tyson colocou a mão no bolso,e percebeu que tinha alguma coisa presa na sua calça,ele puxou e viu que era o seu boné!!!

Tyson:-meu boné?...ah! agora eu lembrei!!

Todos:-lembrou do que?

Tyson:-quando agente começo a sortear quem ia ficar com o Kai,eu fiquei com medo dele pegar meu boné e comecei a guardar o verdadeiro,e usar um falso!

Ficou um silêncio mortal e todos encararam o Tyson...

Tyson:-que foi gente?

Bryan:-não sei o que me surpreende mais,você tendo uma idéia inteligente ou o fato de ninguém querer bater em você agora mesmo...

Então o dia acabou e eles iam sortear quem ia ficar cuidando do Kai,mas a Hilary se ofereceu e arrastou o Daichi como assistente,claro que ele não quis,mas ela ameaço espalhar pra todo mundo que ele usava cuequinha pinky se ele não concordasse.

Fim do cap. 7!

oi povo!desculpem o atraso,mas eu tive alguns probleminhas pra atualizar,mas eu espero que vocês gostem do capítulo!e mandem reviews por favor! 


	8. a noite de babá da Hilary

Cap 8-a noite de babá da Hilary,e a noite de bebê do Daichi.

Mais tarde,quando os três ficaram sozinhos,a Hilary deu um jeito de distrair o Kai por alguns mínimos segundos e foi falar com o Daichi.

Hilary:-eu tenho uma idéia,mas preciso que você me ajude!

Daichi;-pode falar!

Hilary:-presta atenção,você começa a se comportar como uma criançinha mimada,se ele ver você assim ele pode querer se mostrar mais 'grandinho' e vai ficar quieto!

Daichi:-e se não der certo?

Hilary:-aí eu faço o que todo mundo fez...encho ele de doces,talvez eu faça isso mesmo com o plano dando certo u.u'

Daichi:-folgada ¬¬'

Hilary:-vai ajudar ou não? ¬¬

Daichi:-vou,mas só se você não revelar 'aquilo' que você sabe o que é U.U'.

Foi sorte o Daichi ter concordado,porque nesse exato segundo o Kai se cansou do que ele estava fazendo e saiu correndo como um furacão...

No dia seguinte,quando os outros chegaram,as coisas estavam 'menos destruídas',mas estava um barulho enorme na cozinha,quando eles chegaram,o Daichi estava coberto de sorvete, fazendo o maior escândalo,o Kai estava tomando sorvete também,mas estava totalmente quieto e a Hilary só olhava pros dois.

Kenny:-o que você fez pro Kai ficar assim quietinho? O.O

Hilary:-ahn...coloquei um plano em ação...e usei um pouquinho de psicologia também.

FLASHBACK DA HILARY

O Daichi estava gritando e chorando como um bebezinho,conforme ele a Hilary tinham combinado.

Kai:-o que ele tem? O.O

Hilary:-nada,é só manha...você não faz isso,faz?

Kai:-claro que não,eu já sou grande U.U,além disso eu posso mandar vocês fazerem o que eu quiser!

Hilary:-como você é inocente ¬¬

Daichi:-TO COM FOME!!!!!!!!

Kai e Hilary:-CALABOCA!

Daichi:-T.T

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Alguns minutos depois o Kai terminou o sorvete dele...

Kai:-Hilary,me dá mais sorvete?

Hilary:-claro,mas antes você tem que dizer 'as palavras mágicas'

Kai:-você é linda!

Hilary:-agora estamos nos entendendo ; ),qual você quer?

Kai:-todos!!!!

Kenny:-psicologia né? ¬¬'

Hilary:-hehe.

Daichi:-EU TAMBÉM QUERO!!!

Hilary:-Daichi,pode parar com o plano,todo mundo já chegou...

Daichi:-mas eu quero sorvete...DE VERDADE!!! T.T

Kai:-mas o Sorvete é só meu!foi a Hilary que comprou tudo pra mim e ela é a pessoa mais legal do mundo!

Hilary:-ai que menino fofo!

Tyson:-além de tudo o Kai ainda é mentiroso ¬¬U

Então o Kai saiu correndo e chorando e foi até o mesmo degrau que o Tyson quando achou que o Kai tinha roubado seu boné,e todos olharam pro Tyson como se ele fosse um criminoso...

Kenny:-coitado dele Tyson!

Tala:-chamar um menino de mentiroso!que coisa feia!

Tyson:-mas ele nem é mais criança!

Ray:-mas ele pensa que é!

Bryan:-tá certo que ele ta mais pra um monstrinho mas mesmo assim!

Daichi:-quero sorvete!!!!

Max:-quero doces: )

Todos:-¬¬U

Hilary:-eu vou até lá falar com ele...

E ela se aproximou da escada...

Hilary:-Kai,você ta bem?

Kai:-to

Disse ele meio triste

Hilary:-olha,não liga pro Tyson,ele é um idiota,você não é mentiroso!

Kai:-sério?

Hilary:-sim

Kai:-mesmo que eu tenha falado que você é linda e legal e você não sendo nada disso? O.O

Hilary:-é...mais ou menos por aí ¬¬'

Então o Kai se animou e chamou o Max e o Daichi pra irem brincar com ele,o resto saiu de lá,antes que eles resolvessem 'seqüestrar' alguém.

Kenny:-ainda temos que ver quem vai ficar com o Kai amanhã.

Todos olharam pra ele na mesma hora

Kenny:-o-o que foi pessoal?

Tala:-é a SUA vez de ficar com o Kai!

Kenny:-E-EU?

Todos:-é!

Kenny:-m-mas eu não posso!eu tenho que pensar num jeito de trazer o Kai de volta!

Ray:-você pode pensar nisso enquanto cuida dele,não tenta escapar não ¬¬'

Kenny:-socorro T.T

Então no final da tarde,quando todos iam embora o Kenny ficou totalmente desesperado,ele precisava trazer o Kai de volta e teria que fazer isso rápido!

Fim do cap. 8!

Oi gente!desculpem a demora pra atualizar,mas férias né? vcs sabem...(estoque de desculpas idiotas esgotado! XD);espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo,o próximo encerra a fic!

P.S:a próxima fic que eu to pensando em escrever é um Yaoi,mas não é Kai x Tyson XP


	9. A noite ahn racional do Kenny

Cap.9-A noite (ir)racional do Kenny

Kenny ainda pensava no que fazer enquanto Kai destruía a casa toda,ele precisava de tempo e silêncio pra pensar,duas coisas que o Kai não deixava ele ter de jeito nenhum,até que ele teve uma idéia que lhe daria tempo e preservaria sua saúde física...

Kenny:-Kai,vem cá,eu quero te mostrar uma coisa!

Então Kai parou de pular de um sofá pra outro e foi até o Kenny

Kai:-o que é?

Kenny:-é um game novo!

Kai:-ah,mas o meu videogame ta quebrado...

Kenny:-não faz mal,você pode jogar no meu laptop!

Kai:-então ta!

Então antes de ligar o Kenny deu um suspiro triste...

Kenny:-desculpa meu amor,mas é você ou eu.

E colocou o game menos pacífico e educativo que ele pode encontrar,o que deixou o Kai quietinho...

Agora ele tinha outra coisa pra se preocupar,ele tinha que trazer o Kai de volta,porque os games não duram pra sempre,e a paciência do Kai era tão grande quanto a inteligência do Max...

Kenny:-vai Kenny pensa!não deve ser impossível trazer a memória do Kai de volta!

Ele tentou pedir ajuda pra Emily,mas quando o telefone deu o primeiro toque,ele percebeu que acharia mais fácil enfrentar cem Kais,todos eles naquele estado em que o Kai original se encontrava.Mas ele não ia desisitir,continuou pensando até que...

Kenny:-Sim!!! Como eu não pensei nisso antes!!!

O plano era simples,ele só precisava pegar duas coisas importantes do Kai sem que ele percebesse,o que não foi difícil,porque o garoto de cabelo bicolor estava concentrado tentando assaltar um banco no game,o resto do seu plano ele colocaria em prática quando os outros chegassem,ou melhor,quando o Tyson chegasse...

Na manhã seguinte estavam todos de volta,e o Kenny reuniu eles num canto, e o Kai ainda jogava...

Ray:e aí Kenny?como você se saiu de babá do Kai?

Kenny:-nada mal,considerando os gritos dele de 'morre desgraçado!'

Todos:-O.O

Kenny:-é que eu deixei ele com 'aqueles' tipos de games.

Tala:-ta explicado u.u,só espero que ele não resolva usar isso contra quem for tomar conta dele hoje,porque eu não to a fim de ser alvo outra vez ¬¬U

Kenny:-era sobre isso que eu queria falar com vocês,eu tenho um plano que pode trazer o Kai de volta,mas eu preciso da sua ajuda Tyson!

Tyson:-e-eu? O.O

Kenny:-não,seu irmão gêmeo ¬¬'

Max:-o Tyson tem irmão gêmeo? Que legal!quero conhecer ele: 3

Todos:-Max,cala essa boca!

Max:T.T

Tyson:-e o que eu tenho que fazer? u.u'

Kenny:-eu peguei o cachecol e a Dranzer,tudo o que você tem que fazer é chamar o Kai vestido com o cachecol e ficar com a Dranzer na mão de um jeito que ele possa ver!

Tyson:-e vocês?

Ray e Tala:-agente fica escondido te dando apoio moral!

Kenny:-exatamente! u.u

Tyson:-¬¬U

O Tyson não gostou muito da idéia,mas era isso ou agüentar o Kai 'criança'...

Ray:-ah Kenny,como você pensou nisso?

Kenny:-lembra como o Tyson ficou quando o boné dele foi parar nas mãos do Kai?ele ficou sério certo?como o Kai normalmente é assim,eu penso que se o Tyson fizer o mesmo com ele,a memória do Kai vai voltar?aconteceu de no começo ele não ligar qdo eu peguei a Dranzer,mas eu sempre faço isso então...

Tala:-resumindo essa besteirada toda,apesar do Kai admirar um pouquinho o Tyson,ele também odeia essa anta,e se ele pegar as coisas do Kai,o criança lá em cima vai estressar e a memória dele volta.

Kenny:-isso ¬¬'

Alguns minutos depois já estava tudo pronto pra começar...

Kenny:-KAI,VEM CÁ QUE EU TENHO OUTRO GAME PRA VOCÊ!!!

O Kai saiu correndo até onde eles estavam,e assim que ele se deparou com a cena ficou em estado de choque,logo depois ele ficou muito nervoso...

Tyson:-oi Kai,legal o seu cachecol e a sua beyblade,posso ficar com eles?

Kai:-NÃO, ISSO É MEU!ME DEVOLVE!!

Tyson:-não!

O Kai ficou ainda mais irritado...

Kai:-eu disse pra devolver!

Tyson:-não

Então o Kai empurrou o Tyson,de um jeito que o garoto do boné bateu contra a parede...

Kai:-Tyson,ou você devolve as minhas coisas,ou rolo você até o centro da cidade!

Disse ele num tom muito frio...o que significava que ele tinha voltado...

Tyson:-K-Kai? É você?

Disso o Tyson enquanto devolvia tudo e tentava abraçar o amigo...

Kai:-é claro que sou eu seu idiota!e sai de cima de mim!

E empurrou o Tyson pra longe...

Tyson:-você...você...VOCÊ VOLTOU!!!GENTE!!!DEU CERTO!! O KAI VOLTOU!!!

E tentou abraçar o Kai mais uma vez...

Kai:-voltei de onde?e eu já disse pra você sair de cima de mim!!!!

Disse ele empurrando o Tyson ainda mais longe,enquanto os outros saíram dos esconderijos,e então...

Kenny:-Kai,me responde uma pergunta por favor,quantos anos você tem?

Kai:-dezessete,por que?

Todos respiraram aliviados,e o Kenny explicou tudo o que tinha acontecido com ele...

Kai:-hunf...isso me lembra uma coisa...

Todos:-o que?

Kai:-eu ainda tenho que dar uma surra no Tyson...

Então o Tyson ficou branco de medo e tentou conversar...

Tyson:-ahn...m-mas Kai...

Kai:-eu vou te dar cinco segundo de vantagem...

Tyson:-K-Kai...

Kai:-um...

Tyson:-v-vamos conversar...

Kai:-não,dois...

Tyson:-a-agente pode esquecer isso se eu lavar o seu cachecol c-certo?

Kai:-errado,três...

Tyson:-m-mas eu pensei que nós fossemos amigos!

Kai:-errado de novo,quatro...

Tyson:-a-a-a-agente po-po-podia resolver de outro jeito...

Kai:-já disse que não,cinco!

Tyson:AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!SOCORROOOOOO!!

Ele saiu correndo desesperado pela mansão afora...

Kai:-eu vou te pegar seu porco!!!!

Disse o Kai correndo atrás dele...

Bryan:-parece que o probleminha deles vai começar de novo...

Tala:- eu quero ver o que o Kai vai fazer com o Tyson gravado! alguém tem uma câmera?

Hilary:-espera aí que eu tenho!

E começou a filmar a perseguição.

Ray e Daichi:-agente vai ter que salvar o Tyson outra vez...KAI,NÃO MATA O TYSON!!

Kenny e Max:-é melhor agente correr também...VAMSO RESOLVER ISSO DE OUTRO JEITO!QUEM SABE NUM JOGO DE DOMINÓ!!!

Gritaram os dois,então todo mundo saiu correndo trás do Kai e do Tyson;o Ray,o Daichi,o Kenny e o Max pra impedir uma morte;o Bryan e o Tala por divertimento e a Hilary pra ganhar um dinheirinho extra com aquelas imagens!.

FIM!

Aí está o último capítulo!

Eu fiquei um pouco desanimada qdo. desenvolvi essa fic,mas consegui termina-la do jeito que eu queria : )

Espero que vocês tenham gostado e agradeço todos os reviews! Bjos.e até a próxima! ; )


End file.
